


Hinder

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blind Date, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Stalker, Stanford University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Got an hour to kill? Ruin local dates near you! Great acting practice! Are you the old high school friend? The ex? The “SO” they’re cheating on? The online friend who didn’t realize you both lived in the same city? Users can match with people who need interrupting phone calls, incessant texts, a full on walk in. **Sam is set up on blind dates but they’re all terrible, thankfully he has an app to fix that. And, a Knight willing to come save him**





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this [post](http://thehotgirlproject.tumblr.com/post/141396322222/shittyidea-hinder-a-dating-app-that-matches) on Tumblr  
> Trigger warning for one of the characters being revealed as a stalker. Nothing bad happens and the person being stalked isn't around but wanted to warn anyway.  
> All thanks for this fic getting written and leaving my WIP folder goes to my two besties Lacqueluster and Satanslittleace

Sam threw himself on the bed, he should have never come to Charlie’s room today. Wait, no that wasn’t the problem complaining about everyone dating someone with Charlie’s dorm mate Jo in the room that was the problem. He crawled to Charlie’s lap and laid his head on her thigh. Groaning and whining until she started running her short nails through his long hair, mostly playing with his long bangs. He should probably cut his hair but Dean hated it so it made more sense to leave it alone and see how much he could annoy his big brother. 

Matter of fact this was all Dean’s fault. Dean with his perfect and happy relationship with Cas, Dean who had called their mom this afternoon to tell her that he and his boyfriend would be spending summer vacation on a cross country road trip instead of coming home. Mary convinced herself that Dean was planning to propose during the trip, and tried to convince Sam the same not a half hour ago when they spoke on the phone. Well, before she started asking him about his own love life and when he would be bringing someone home? Even his father, the most emotionally constipated man he knew next to Dean had asked him if he at least talked to people, that a date wouldn’t fall out of the sky and he would have to get his nose out of a book to find someone. The whole thing had been incredibly humiliating and he decided to come to his best friends room looking for sympathy. Unfortunately Jo is an asshole and sharing a dorm room with Charlie. If he wants one he has to deal with the other.  

“Look Winchester, it’s easy let me set you up I’m great at match-making. You’ll be with your soulmate in no time and making Cas and Dean jealous you’ll be so in love.” Jo insisted, completely ignoring the side eye from both of the other two students in the room.

“Jo I love you sweetie but no one would call you a match-maker. I mean, you tried to hook me up with Cas when we first met. I think a match-maker would have noticed the two people she was trying to hook up were actually Gay.” Charlie replied with a smirk.

“Not to mention you didn’t even realize Cas and Dean had been dating already” Sam added.

“Well you can’t blame me for that, everyone on campus wanted Dean, me included so I may have had blinders on but that’s in the past. We’re talking about your future here now Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.” His bitch face went ignored as Jo took out a spiral notebook.

“So, since apparently my Gaydar’s shit why don’t you tell me what do you like guys or girls?”

Charlie squawked at the rudeness but Sam waved her off, he expected it and honestly at least she asked instead of assuming.

“I’m good with both, I’m not sure what I am but I have dated both guys and girls in the past.”

“Great, that opens up a whole list of people, anything important I should know? Oh, how about you tell me about some of your past relationships.” the way she spoke let it be known it was an order not a question.

“Umm, well there’s Lori, my first girlfriend and we met at my mom’s church. Her dad’s the pastor and she had been really sweet but we really didn’t have much in common. Kevin was my first boyfriend super smart, caring, funny and pretty sassy. We probably would have made it but his family moved and he got into an ivy league on the other side of the country. Gadreel is a friend of my brothers, and a great guy. Sexy, smart and really caring but had a lot of family issues. Last was Sarah and you guys know how well that went, her father hated me and thought I was lower than the guts of the bugs on the bottom of his shoes.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry man I know you really liked her. But, what did you like about her, what drew you to her?” Jo asked quietly, almost afraid that Sam would begin bawling if forced too hard.

“She was beautiful, smart and so damn classy. I don’t know what she saw in me but she impressed the hell out of me and Dean. Sucks my parents didn’t get to meet her but probably for the best since we didn’t last and mom would have gotten attached.”

“I think I’ve got your type now, good looking and smart. This‘ll be easy.” Jo jumped off the bed and ran off with her notebook calling over her shoulder “I’ll set you up on the best blind date ever.”

“Oh god this is going to be a disaster isn’t it Charlie?” he begged her with his eyes to lie, to tell him Jo was some weird cupid in disguise and this would work out in his favor. 

“Sorry Sam, this is gonna be worse than the live action last airbender movie.”

A pained cry escaped from Sam as he flopped back down on the bed using a pillow to cover his head.

“Hey, that doesn’t mean you can’t just tell whoever she sets you up with that it’s just not working and leave.”

“I can’t do that. I don’t like confrontation and I try too hard to keep everyone happy. I hate hurting people and I just feel like a giant bully.”

“So what, you’ll just let yourself get roped into a relationship with someone you have no interest in just cause you don’t wanna tell them no.”

“No, I can be honest outside of the situation but…okay let’s say it’s in some romantic restaurant I can’t just tell someone I don’t like you in a place like that. They’d cry, the waiter would be uncomfortable, I’d be uncomfortable and it would just be a nightmare. It’s too much of an unknown. You never know how someone will react.”

Charlie nodded along, she understood breaking up with her ex hadn’t been easy. She thought about how angry Rowena had been when Charlie tried to break up with her. Rowena was a drama student and she loved drama. She had been more mad about Charlie breaking up with her than the relationship being over and actually made herself cry to cause a scene. Luckily Charlie had her phone and called her friend Gilda to come help, Gilda shut the whole thing down and they went out for ice cream. A week later they were together and happy.

“I got it, I know what you can do Sam.” she grinned wide nearly bouncing on the bed at her own brilliance. “You just need to have someone call with a fake emergency, this way you get to leave and then explain to them later in a neutral area that it just wouldn’t work.”

“I can’t do that Charlie, that means I have to find someone who’s willing to make themselves free for a whole night. I can’t ask any of you to do that. I might as well just deal with it, I mean Jo can’t be that bad right?” the crack in his voice confirmed it for them both.

“Why not use Hinder?”

“Don’t you mean Tindr or is it Grindr? And what would I need with a dating app, the whole point is I don’t want to be set up.”

“No Hinder, it’s this new app that sets you up with someone to end a bad date or a dangerous situation. It’s not super popular yet so there’s little risk that whoever you get set up with will notice you hitting any buttons and know what you’re doing.” Charlie quickly grabbed his phone and downloaded the free app. “Okay, here ya go the intro says ‘Got an hour to kill? Ruin local dates near you! Great acting practice! Are you the old high school friend? The ex? The “SO” they’re cheating on? The online friend who didn’t realize you both lived in the same city? Users can match with people who need interrupting phone calls, incessant texts, a full on walk in.’ See it’s awesome.” 

“Sounds more like it’s for people to sign up to ruin a date. What about the people who need the date ruined?”

“That’s here you click this and you put your info in” slim fingers flew across the screen as she typed in his information “says here you can choose before hand what you’ll need but if you need a walk in you gotta have your location turned on.”

“Turn it on then, I’ll get a feel of the situation first to see what I’ll need.”

“Don’t worry Sam I’ve got a really good feeling about this.”

*****

Friday night found Sam sitting at a back table of a local restaurant. The small mercy to this had been that while Jo refused to cancel the blind date she at least set them up with a table somewhere affordable. As a University student Sam didn’t make much at his part time job and most went to his bills. His nerves flaring he twisted and gripped his white napkin, hoping it would soak up the sweat in his palm before his date came. The waitress came to the table but he shook his head. He didn’t want to order without his date being there. Checking his watch again he cursed himself for getting so nervous he came 20 minutes early. 

Finally after another visit from his waitress, he saw a handsome young man walk in wearing a suit and looking around before his eyes landed on Sam. His date was wearing a suit, was Sam supposed to wear a suit? No one told him he to be dressed up. He had on a pair of clean dark jeans  with a button down shirt, he wasn’t even sure he had a suit if he was able to run to his dorm and change. The last time he wore a suit had been for his grandmother’s funeral when he was 13.

“Hi, you must be Sam.” The man smiled and stuck out his hand which Sam clasped giving it a firm shake. “I’m Brady, wow Jo did not do you enough justice you’re gorgeous.”

Sam grinned and hid the flush to his face. “You’re uh, really attractive too Brady. I’m sorry she didn’t tell me anything about you.”

The waitress came again and both men stopped talking to scan their menu’s and put in their food and drink orders.

“Well I’m not sure what you’d like to know. I met Jo in one of our business classes we talked about how we wanted to take over our family businesses and just struck up a friendship.”

“Oh your family owns a business, that’s cool mine too.”

“I know she told me Winchester auto’s is developing quite a name for itself in the restoration market. I actually had plans to send one of classic cars there as a graduation gift to myself.” he sipped his drink and gave Sam a smile. “My family actually owns and operates Niveus Pharmaceuticals.”

“Niveus? Wow that’s the biggest pharmaceutical company in the United States.” Sam was equal parts impressed and agitated at being set up with one of the biggest trust fund babies this side of the continent.

“Actually my grandfather just executed a massive takeover on our biggest competitor so by monday morning my families company will be the biggest and most powerful in North America.” Brady gave a slow grin before sipping his drink, either ignoring the disturbed look on Sam’s face or not caring. “That’s why I decided to go on this date with you, my grandfather wants to make sure I align myself with the right type of people and considering your family is slowing rising the ranks in their own right it makes sense to give you an opportunity with me.”

Sam could feel his eyebrows damn near touch his head but Brady just nodded to the waitress and began cutting into his food. He was talking like this wasn’t a date but an interview to be his trophy wife.

“Actually, I’m not joining my families business, I’m studying law. I’m going to become a lawyer.”

“A lawyer? I suppose that could work as well being a corporate lawyer would be incredibly lucrative. This just proves how intelligent you are Sam. It still means you can be of use to my business once I take over. We could be very good together.”

“I’m not going to be a corporate lawyer, I’m studying to become a prosecutor. I want to put bad guys away not deal with mergers.”

Brady wiped his mouth and leveled Sam with a condescending look. “Sam you’re young-”

“No way can you be even more than two years older than me, please don’t treat me like a child.” Sam interrupted.

“You’re young, very handsome, but obviously still very much a dreamer. You have obviously lived a very sheltered life and don’t seem to understand your worth and what the world needs for you.”

The blood rushing to Sam’s ears drowned out the sound of Brady’s voice. Sam clenched his teeth fighting back the urge to grind them down. What the hell was this guy’s problem? Okay, so his dad and Dean have said the same thing more or less to him plenty of times but they’re family. They love him and want the best for him and just worry about him but they would never be so callous. And even if they did that’s family, Brady wasn’t shit to be talking to Sam this way.

As Brady continued on his rant Sam pulled out his phone, holding it under the table so the light wouldn’t show. It probably wasn’t necessary since Brady wasn’t even looking at him as he spoke. Pulling up Hinder he hit the hijack button and saw three names flash before one name turned green and a countdown began.

His brow furrowed as he stared at the screen in confusion. He and Charlie had read everything they could find on what to expect if Sam needed a rescue. He knew the call button was for an emergency phone call to get him out of the date. A panic button so if he felt in danger someone would come and get him away physically, which Charlie thought was incredible and Sam agreed. Then there was the hijack button that would have someone come to break the date up but he didn’t see anything in the instructions about a countdown or usernames popping up on the screen. Eyes still downcast looking at the screen, the white noise that was Brady’s voice continued as the screen hit zero and a shadow appeared over the table.

“Sam, is that you? I haven’t seen you in, what? Three years? You look amazing. How’s your family?”

Sam’s eyes flew up to look at the man standing in front of their table. His hair was light brown and swept to the side like he just ran his hand through it. His eyes were looking at Sam and it had to be a trick of the light but they almost shined like honey. The man’s lips quirked in a small smile like he wanted to laugh. Sam suspected it was probably because of his deer in headlights look he was sure was on his face. 

“Oh, hey yeah, wow, yeah hi. The families great, I can’t believe you’re here it’s been, pfft, way too long.” He didn’t know the other man’s name but he tried to play along. Sam knew his acting skills were shit but he hoped it was enough to fool Brady so the other man could get them out of here. 

“Excuse me, but we’re having dinner.” Brady fumed, annoyed at the interruption.

“And you want me to join? Why don’t mind if I do.” The other man grabbed a chair from an empty table and sat next to Sam. He ignored the shock sputtering from Brady and focused on Sam. “How are you Sam? You going to school around here?”

“Uh… yeah I’m in Stanford.”

“No way, me too.”

“I’m in Stanford as well not that anyone asked.” 

“And, no one is going to ask.” Gabriel snapped back.

“Who are you?” Brady demanded, putting his drink down and leveling the man with a glare that would scare anyone else. 

The man with the honey eyes seemed to be immune and just put his arm around Sam and gave Brady a smile, showing his teeth. It could have been considered friendly but Sam didn’t think so, it just had too much of a dangerous edge.

“Gabriel, and though I could not possibly care less I’m sure you’re dying to tell me who you are so go ahead.”

“I’m Brady Sam’s date.”

“Sam and I used to date in High School. In fact the only reason we even broke up was ‘cause we didn’t think a long distance thing would have been fair. Seeing as how we’re here now, yeah I think you can head home now.”

“Excuse you? Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“A pretentious prick who doesn’t realize how ridiculous he looks in a full suit inside of restaurant chain. Like seriously this is just a step up from a fast food joint and you thought wearing a suit with a blazar was a good idea? Do you wear a top hat and cane to Applebee’s?” He whistled while rolling his eyes “Overcompensating much?”

“I don’t have anything to compensate for you toad. My family owns Niveus Pharmaceuticals, I’m part of one of the most powerful families on earth.”

“Uhhhh, yeah, no. The company might have money but aren’t you guys struggling to keep the lid on the whole buying out the major med brands for people with cancer and upping the charge by like 200% for each pill?” Gabriel grinned as Brady’s mouth snapped shut. “Not to mention isn’t there a sex scandal your families trying to keep under wraps? Apparently someone in corporate decided to go through the interns like a conga line.” Brady’s face turned red and he sputtered trying to speak as Gabriel shook his head and pulled Sam to stand. “Don’t bother responding it’s fine, me and Sam are gonna head out. You got the bill right? Yeah? Cool.” 

Gabriel pulled Sam out of the restaurant and around the corner quickly before they both busted out laughing as they put more distance between them and Sam’s embarrassed date.

“Wow, that was incredibly. Is that stuff true?”

“As far as I know yeah, major news outlets won’t talk about it but you can find stuff out if you know where to look. Soon as I got here and saw him I knew who he was.”

“So, do you really go to Stanford or was that just for Brady?”

“No, I’m a student. Majoring in criminal justice, what about you Sasquatch?”

“Law, I’m going to be a lawyer.”

Gabe let out an impressive whistle as they continued walking down the street. “That’s impressive, good looking and smart no wonder douchey magee wanted his claws in you.” They stopped in front of a black Subaru Impreza, “here’s my car I wasn’t sure if you wanted to walk back to Campus but I’d be happy to drive you.”

Sam looked at the car then back at his handsome savior. The man was definitely good looking and Sam was impressed not only with how he handled Brady but also with major. Obviously he was intelligent and believed in helping others, but it just wasn’t comfortable getting into a car with a stranger. Even if he did figure he could take him in a fight, it just didn’t pay to put himself in a shitty position.

“Actually, I think I’d be more comfortable walking if you don’t mind.”

“Hey, it’s not problem kiddo. Probably for the best as hot as you are you could be a crazy axe murder and how to fight off a member of the Sawyer family isn’t a class I can take until next semester.” Sam laughed and Gabe led him towards the campus. “I’m still gonna walk you, not that you can’t defend yourself but in case Max Cady back there decides to come follow you least you got me here to help you out.”

“Okay, Max Cady I get cause my name is Sam and I’m in law school.” he nudged Gabriel with his shoulder as a smile bloomed on his face. “But why the Texas Chainsaw reference.”

“First off good job on guessing Cape Fear but are you kidding me? Sexy western accent like what you have it’s a perfect fit.”

“Maybe if I was from Texas but I’m actually from Kansas so… you might need to work on your detective skills.” 

Gabriel threw his head back as he laughed, “You may have a point there, cowboy.”

As they reached the campus they split up Sam not being comfortable with a stranger knowing where to find his dorm and Gabriel wanting to get his car before it got too dark. Sam shook his head the little minx was funny but he was not looking forward to dealing with Jo anytime soon. He just hoped she wouldn’t try to set him up again, especially with Brady.

****

Sam had hoped that Jo would let the thought of setting Sam up die so they could all move on, but luck was never on a Winchester’s side. Jo hadn’t been mad once she heard how Brady had acted and the news sites started talking about the scandal. Sam had hoped that would be the end of it but no, Tuesday Jo had called to let him know he had another date. This time with a woman who Jo swore was like Sarah except no father to break them up by claiming Sam was beneath their family.

He was on the fine line of wanting this date to be good to enjoy it and find someone who he got along with, but on the other side he wasn’t sure looking for a replacement for an ex was the right way to go. Regardless he agreed knowing the chances he could turn this down were impossible to none. He was in another decently priced restaurant, waiting for his date sending up prayers that this wasn’t a shit show like last week. Just in case though he turned on the location services on his phone. Who knows if he needed a rescue maybe it would be Gabriel again. Even though he knew most likely based on the area range and how many people were probably on the app it would be someone else.

“Sam?”

He looked up and smiled, his date was beautiful.  “Yes, I’m Sam you must be Bela.” 

He got up and held out the chair for her before sitting back in his own. He allowed his eyes a moment to drink in their fill. She had shoulder length softly curled light brown hair, pretty green eyes and a wide smile showing lots of teeth. She was very attractive but something about her smile sent a shiver of unease through him. It was just too wide, too much teeth, too shark like, nothing like the carefree smirk of his savior from last week.

“Are we, eating here?” her eyes narrowed at him and he fought to not fidget in his seat.

“Yeah, Jo set it up. It’s a nice place right? They have really great pasta.”

“The placemat is made of paper.”

Not sure what to do he opted for changing the subject and get her focused away from the restaurant. “So Jo told me that you’re a history major, what made you decide on that?”

The waitress came to take their orders before Bela could answer. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel sweat on the back of his neck. This woman was making him nervous and he wasn’t sure how to act. She was nothing like Sarah, Sarah was warm and down to earth this woman was like a diamond beautiful but sharp edged.

“Yes, but my interests lie more in archaeology.”

“Archaeology? Really, my brother always wanted to study that but I think it was just ‘cause of his crush on Harrison Ford.” he smiled glad that she was smiling back, maybe this date was salvageable. “It must be so exciting discovering artifacts from lost civilizations, to have this piece of the past. It must be so humbling.”

“Oh, sure. Also, everything is worth a ridiculous amount of money. I mean do you know how much a Mayan Polychrome plate from the pre-columbian era is worth now? Especially to the right buyer? It’s an incredibly lucrative profession.” 

Sam could only blink at her, lost as to how to respond. He had thought her english accent was sexy at first. Somewhat tapping into his Doctor Who kink but she was starting to remind him of the villains of a bond movie.

“What is it that you’re studying Sam?”

“I’m in law school.”

She leaned forward her face suddenly awake and looking excited. “Really? That’s wonderful Sam.”

He blushed and bent his head letting his hair hide his tinted cheeks. “Thanks my family is really proud.”

“As well they should be. I mean a defense attorney could make a lot of money with the right clients. And not only that it could bring you a lot of power if you align yourself with the proper people.”

“I’m going to be a prosecutor actually. I want to help people and do good, money and power don’t mean anything to me.”

Whatever happiness she had on her face was wiped clean as she narrowed her eyes on him. “Listen Sam I have plans, one of which is a beautiful upscale mansion in upstate New York where I could properly rub elbows with the nation’s most powerful people.”

“I don’t want to live in New York, I mean I never put much thought to it but I figured if I didn’t stay here I’d move back to Kansas.”

“Are you insane? You are putting yourself into how much debt to study law just to move back to some backwoods shed? I understand that due to your height maybe your brain doesn’t get enough blood but come on. That’s just sad.”

He knew he couldn’t hit her no matter how much he may have wanted to pick her up and drop her into a garbage can so instead he hit the hijack button on the Hinder app. Just like last week there were several names that flashed before one turned green and the countdown began. Whoever was going to save him was much closer than last time.

“I mean it’s bad enough that you bring me here I can somewhat forgive you because obviously you don’t have any money now, but to continue to want to squalor in poverty I am severely disappointed.”

The countdown finally reached zero as a familiar voice interrupted Bela’s rant.

“Ooh wee there you are Sam I been lookin’ all over for ya.”

Sam nearly jumped back at the frankly terrible and thick fake southern accent Gabe was using. Knowing he would be better off with Gabe than Bela he just rolled with it.

“Gabe hey, what’s wrong?”

“That there farm you was lookin’ at the other day over in Mariposa they agreed to the price. You got cho’self a genuine pig farm, just imagine throwing the slop every mornin’, and turning them into bacon every night. Delicious.” Gabe grinned wide at Sam before turning to the horrified face of Bela. “Well aren’t you just the prettiest little lady, must be mighty excited to be dating a farm owner.”

“Excuse me what? I thought you were in Law school?”

As Bela turned to Sam he made up his mind and knew what he needed to do, hell he was nearly giddy with the chance. “Bela didn’t you hear it’s a pig farm? Who needs law school when I could own my farm?” He let himself sound excited, she didn’t need to know he was excited to be rid of her not be a farmer. “Obviously I’ll be quitting school, can’t do both plus this is my dream.”

She got up quickly grabbing her purse, “I’m sorry Sam this just isn’t going to work we are just much too different. Hope you enjoy your….bacon.” She nearly ran away from them completely missing how both men broke down in tears of laughter.

“Oh god Samsquatch that was awesome.”

“A pig farm? And, where the hell did you get the terrible accent from?”

“Hey my accent was spot on thank you.”

Sam laughed shaking his head in utter disbelief. Gabe sat down in Bela’s seat as the waitress brought out the food.

“Great I’m starved.” Gabe threw a wink at the confused waitress. “Chicken francese awesome. Hey could we get some more breadsticks?”

“Sure, eat up. I mean I feel like I owe you for the double rescues now.” Sam waved to the waitress and nodded towards the breadsticks before digging into his own food. Gabe’s moans of delight over the food making it hard to concentrate.

“So not that I don’t love seeing you but what’s going with these dates? Are you that bad at finding people or what, cause honestly you’re way too hot to be dealing with shitty people.” Gabe smiled as the waitress dropped off another basket of breadsticks before continuing. “Or is that you’re looking for a certain type cause really first Richie Rich and now this one who I can only assume was Kanye West’s muse for gold digger it kinda looks… questionable.”

Sam chose to not look too deeply at the sick feeling of Gabe questioning him or thinking less of him. “No, I would never choose either one of them for myself. My best friend’s roommate has been setting me up on blind dates trying to find my true love.”

Gabriel’s head was thrown back as he laughed shocking the wait staff and other customers as his rich voice cut through the quiet. Sam stared in shock his eyes following the curve of the other man’s neck wondering what the laugh with feel like with his lips pressed there. As Gabe calmed himself Sam shook the thoughts away. Gabe was only here because of the app, besides he was a stranger it made no sense to daydream about him like a teenager.

“Are you kidding me? You can’t find true love like that, hell true love isn’t even really a thing.”

“No, true love is real. I’ve seen it with my parents and my brother and his boyfriend. They’re soulmates.”

“Oh you are just precious, sorry but no. Soulmates, true love it’s all lies by the jewelry companies.” Gabe continued eating like he didn’t just try to destroy Sam’s most closely held beliefs.

“Are you kidding? Jewelry companies really, that’s the best you could come up with? I mean how could you not believe in love.”

“Look I’m not saying love isn’t real, on the contrary love is very real. I have no doubts that your parents and brothers relationships are happy, loving and deeply satisfying but it’s not ‘cause of true love or soulmates. It’s cause they work hard for it, having open lines of communication, making sure to bond and spend time together without losing themselves in the other person. Having a healthy relationship, being in love it takes work not someone that was born to fit with you. That’s insane, what if you’re a sweet loving kid and grow up to be a terrible person now you have a soulmate who is going to be in a living hell with you. Anyone could be with anyone so long as they are both willing to put in work to have a happy healthy relationship.”

As much as he wanted to argue Sam had to admit that Gabe had a point.

“Okay I’ll concede that you make valid points, but back to the topic at hand I’m being set up.”

“Well if you keep aiming for Friday’s it’ll help so I can keep rescuing you. Gotta say it’s doing great things for my ego to rescue the beautiful damsel.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to throw his head back in a loud laugh, his eyes squeezed tight so he missed the fond expression on Gabriel’s face.”

They spent the rest of dinner making pleasant conversation before Sam paid for their dinner and they went their separate ways. Sam bit back the urge to go after Gabe and get his phone number, maybe if he could find someone who knew Gabe and could vouch for him then Sam would possibly be more comfortable. Not that it mattered anyway, he would probably never see Gabe again. Honestly what would be the chances of that? Life wasn’t a rom-com.

****

Sam sat in a pizzeria glad that this date seemed so much more town to earth than the other two. It might be a once a week blind date but Sam really didn’t have money to waste at restaurants every week. He smiled at the man sitting across from him, he was definitely better looking than his past two dates combined. His name was Michael and he had gorgeous hunter green eyes, dark thick hair and an easy smile. Sam really didn’t want to get ahead of himself but he was really starting to think Jo finally did a good job.

“I have to say Michael, I’m having a really nice time.” Sam was rewarded with a large grin showing off pearly white teeth.

“I’m glad Sam, you’re a wonderful guy and I’m glad that we’re getting along.” Michael complimented him before giving the waiter their drink orders. “How’s your brother, Dean is it?”

Sam was startled and he blinked a few times before answering. “Uhh… he’s fine still finishing up his bachelor’s.” He knew Michael was older, it made sense that he would know Dean or at least know of him.

“How do you like your classes? Have you had to take Professor Azazel? He’s really tough.” 

Sam laughed in reply glad to be moving back to date topics. “Yeah, but I had to switch out of his class he was just a little too… focused on me I guess you could say. He wanted me to join a special group of his. It was just too much so I switched over to Professor Missouri. I enjoyed her classes a lot more. Her teaching style was a lot more hands on, it was still tough but it was a kind of tough that would prepare you for the real world you know?”

“Is he still working in the family business?” Michael blushed a soft pink as he realized Sam didn’t follow. “Oh sorry, I was asking if Dean was in the family business?”

“Not while he’s here when we go back home he helps our dad if he needs to. Other than that he works with a friend of our Uncle.” Sam answered warily, he didn’t mind talking about his brother but he definitely didn’t want to give away any information.

Thankfully the questions ended and they were able to talk about the menu. Michael even joked about splitting one of the pasta dishes like lady and the tramp.

“Do you see him often?” Michael asked as Sam’s laughter died down.

“My Uncle?”

“No Dean, Jo said you live in the dorms but Dean lives off campus.”

Warning bells started going off in Sam’s head. He didn’t want to keep talking about his brother so he tried to make his voice as cold as possible. “I see him enough.” 

Sam was done with all these questions. He pulled out his phone holding it on the inside of his menu where Michael couldn’t see and texted his brother asking him if he knew the grad student? 

Jerk (8:07pm): You mean my fucking stalker? Yeah I know him Cas almost busted his face open when he showed up at our dorm after we got together. Why?

Sam (8:09pm): Jo set us up on a blind date and he keeps asking about you.

Jerk (8:11pm): DO NOT TELL HIM WHERE I LIVE!!!!

Cas (8:11pm): Sam, Dean has informed me that you are on a date with Michael. While I know I have no right to tell you what to do I would be remiss if I didn’t warn you how unhinged he is. He and Dean were assigned together as part of a group project and he convinced himself that Dean was in love with him and they were together. Get away from him, for your own safety.

Jerk (8:13pm): Dude we’re out of town and even if I broke every speed limit in Cali I won’t get to you soon enough. Get away from him, get out of there, pretend you got the runs and are shitting your pants! I don’t care just go!!!!!

“Is everything alright Sam, you haven’t turned the page in your menu for a few minutes now.”

“Actually, I think I should probably go. I’m not feeling very well.”

Michael sighed and looked disappointed, “were you talking to Castiel? That boy has severe psychological issues. Dean deserves so much better than an abusive, manipulative boyfriend like that.”

“I have the runs and I think I’m going to shit myself!” he yelled out completely uncaring of the rest of the people there as he got up and tried to speed walk out. 

As he walked down the street he would turn every so often and see Michael several yards behind him gaining on him steadily. He didn’t know what to do, he could probably fight Michael but he would just end up arrested if he couldn’t prove self defense. Not knowing what else to do he opened the Hinder app and hit the panic button. He had never read the instructions for the panic button so he wasn’t sure if he did it right when only one name flashed and there was no countdown.

Sam continued walking trying to think where he could go that wouldn’t put Michael closer to Dean or anyone Sam cared about. As he was about to step off the curb a black Subaru cut in front of him, a mop of familiar golden brown hair sticking out the window. “Get in Sam.”

Not needing to be told twice he threw himself into the passenger side, clicking his seat belt after Gabe pulled off.

“Thanks so much Gabe. That was really unnerving.”

“What the hell happened?”

“Jo set me up with my older brother’s stalker.” Sam turned around to look out the back window. They were already down the street and turning corners but still the irrational part of his brain still expected to see Michael hanging off the back of the car like some weird terminator.

“Okay what the fuck is wrong with your friend? It’s one thing to set you up with people you have nothing in common with, okay I figured maybe she just didn’t know you very well. But a stalker! That’s fucking dangerous.”

“To be fair I didn’t know my brother even had a stalker ‘til like ten minutes ago.”

Gabriel gripped the steering wheel tightly as he leaned forward, his eyes focused on the road in front of him. “Okay I get that, but Sam even I got freaked out seeing your name on the notification.”

“You get a notification with my name?”

“Your user name but after so many calls I’ve pretty much got it memorized.”

“The names flash so fast I could never see who turned green.”

“Yeah, the way it works is those closest to you get a notification and first of us who hits accept gets a map to you so we can break up the date. For the danger notification it’s only a few of us, mostly those who can fight or have a background in protection. I mean it’s not the first time I’ve answered a panic call, but to see it was you I was freaked out. I kept imagining the worst and… I just couldn’t handle if anything happened to you Sammich.”

They continued driving in silence. Sam was grateful for the reprieve so he could think everything through. Gabe chose to come and help Sam without ever asking for anything in return. Yes, he was studying criminal justice but he was a good person. This handsome man he looked forward to seeing every week more than his damn dates, and he came running as soon as he saw Sam was in danger. He was worried about Sam, he cared. Gabriel was so much more of his type of guy than any of the people he’d been set up with. 

He pointed them towards his dorm building parking lot. As Gabe pulled into an empty space Sam turned to thank him and give him a hug. At least that had been the plan, instead he pressed his lips against Gabriel’s. Their lips gliding over one another’s as Sam gripped the back of Gabe’s head pulling him closer. He wanted to press them against each other, be as close as he could be to the man who had occupied his mind for nearly a month. Gabe pushed Sam away causing the younger man to whine deep in his throat. Sam looked at him, his eyes taking in how his were flushed, his lips red and thoroughly kissed, his hair in disarray, and his eyes half lidded. He looked incredibly sexed out and it was doing things to Sam.

“Sam-a-lam, wait I gotta know,” Gabe grabbed him by the shirt to make sure he stayed put not sure if Sam’ squirming was due to nerves or a hard on “do you want this? Do you want me? Cause if you’re just doing this because you think you owe me I don’t want it.”

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you but didn’t know if your flirting was just something you did or if you really liked me.”

Sam didn’t even have time to prepare himself before the shorter man leap over the seat and climbed into his lap. They pressed their bodies against each other, their lips kissing and nipping anything they can reach. Their breaths coming out hot and heavy.

The next morning he had a text from Jo asking how the date went. He looked at a sleeping Gabe cuddled to his side and texted back "perfect".

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk to me or see some of my other work that I haven't or maybe won't be posting to AO3 (hint the reader inserts) [my tumblr](http://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and Kudos are life blood.


End file.
